


A Helping Hand

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...spanking?, Considerate Yamato | Tenzou, Eventual Threesome, F/M, I am bad at tags, I may be too vague with my tags for some people, Kakashi's a brat, No idea how to label this, Other, Sakura's lonely, Smut, Submissive Sakura, Yamato | Tenzou is sweet, at least this one isn't dark for sure, completely indulgent fic, dominant Kakashi, i dunno, love love loveeee, please avoid me if you have triggers, possessive kakashi, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: Where Yamato sees something he shouldn't have.Sakura's mortified. Yamato is sweet.Hell breaks loose when Kakashi finds out.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 138
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

“Is this alright?” Yamato inquired as he gestured towards the desk he created with his Mokuten. Sakura peered around him and smiled when she saw the large sturdy table, having desperately needed a well-crafted one to put into her home office. The ones she wanted were all out of her budget and the ones she could afford were all too flimsy or too small.

“Yes, thank you so much, senpai,” she said gratefully. “I know it’s not much, but I promise to make you something for dinner in return! Is there something you want for dessert?”

There was an embarrassed flush on Yamato’s cheeks as his eyes wandered to the side. “...the sakura mochi you make...”

His confession made her smile even more. “I’m flattered! Especially since Miyako-san’s mochis are legendary.”

Miyako was the lady who owned a small confectionary store, one that was supposedly first established during the time of the Shodaime. It was said that Hashirama-sama had even praised the store’s delicacies, so to hear that Yamato-senpai preferred her own was definitely a high praise.

“I have all the ingredients for dinner tonight, since I knew you were coming, but let me stop by the store really quickly to make the mochi.”

“Ah, if it’s too much trouble, there’s no need-.” he began hastily, but Sakura waved him away.

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t take too long. Feel free to make yourself comfort!” she said cheerfully while quickly making her way out, lest he tried to stop her again.

Yamato watched as Sakura disappeared and sighed, half guilty for making her leave but also excited for getting one of her treats. It was the season for hanami, so he’d also been craving the salty-sweet mixture for a while. Miyako-san definitely made delicious sakura mochi, but there was something about the ones Sakura made that just tasted better.

Maybe it was because it was one with the namesake making said mochi...

He snorted at the corny thought.

Yamato glanced around the room. It’d been a few years since Sakura’s official break up with Sasuke and she’d moved out of their shared apartment. Granted, it was more like her own apartment than a shared one since Sasuke was never around, but she’d insisted on moving out because the place had too many memories. No one had ever imagined that meant that she’d get a house in the outskirts of Konoha.

Ino, the unchallenged top interrogator of Konoha (Ibiki had no interest in contesting this, knowing better by now that the blonde no longer feared him and could actually be a hell of a lot more vicious than him if one got in her way), had dug it out of Sakura as to why she’d move so far away from everyone, especially the hospital. The rosette had merely shrugged, saying she practically lived at the hospital anyways. At least during the times when she was able to go home, she wanted some peace and quiet.

To that, Yamato could agree with, especially with the location her house was at. It was literally next to a shroud of forest and, not to mention, quite close to the abandoned Uchiha grounds. People had gossiped, saying maybe Sakura and Sasuke actually wanted privacy, hence lying about the break up. However, Yamato knew better, especially after talking to Sakura recently when she asked him to help build her some furniture.

Sasuke had no intention of settling in Konoha, but he couldn’t bear to give away his ancestral home either, especially due to his bloodstain history with the village. However, he trusted Sakura and had given her the parcel of land for next to nothing. He never asked for it, but Sakura promised to help care for the area... in case Sasuke ever changed his mind in the future and wanted to return.

Yamato leaned against the wall next to the window, staring at the direction of where more of the Uchiha had lived in the past. He didn’t think he could truly grasp the bond Sakura and Sasuke shared, a strange form of respect and devotion... but one that didn’t fall within the realm of traditional love. They didn’t seem to see each other as siblings either, like Naruto and Sasuke seemed to see each other, but they trusted one another deeply. It actually made no sense to him since Sasuke had hurt and tormented Sakura so many times. One can even say that he did things to Sakura more than to Naruto, because at least with Naruto, it felt like things had been on even grounds. All Sasuke ever seemed to do was hurt her.

It had never settled well with Yamato on how easily Sakura seemed to forgive Sasuke.

But if Sakura was happy, then that was all that mattered to him. She was a good teammate and overall good person.

Sakura rarely asked for much from everyone, so it had surprised him that she’d asked him for help with her furniture. She’d looked so guilty and haphazard, as though it had taken her a long time to muster up the courage to ask him. It was also why she’d been insistent on feeding him, wanting to repay him somehow.

It was odd, being asked and then being thanked like this. Being one of Orochimaru’s experiments and a user of a skill that had belonged to someone who had been considered the God of Shinobi, not many interacted with him so casually and well... Kakashi mostly demanded and manipulated him into doing stuff for him, rather than ask and repay him back.

Even now, the current Hokage found ways to wheedle things from him.

And Yamato still couldn’t find it in him to say no.

Suddenly needing to get out of the room, if only in hopes that the change of scenery helped him forget the mountain of tasks Kakashi had assigned him with, Yamato knocked on the nearby drawer to test its sturdiness (it was his own creation, of course it was study!) before leaving. Only to stop as he heard a loud muted thud from below... and something rolling out from the drawer.

His eyes instinctively followed the movement, only to stiffen even further when he saw what it was that he was seeing.

A vibrator.

A very big... pink... vibrator.

His mind immediately began to melt within itself.

No.

He did not see that.

He was not seeing that.

It was all from his perverse imagination, no thanks to their twisted, perverted Hokage’s influence... who would also literally eviscerate him if he knew he was having such dirty day dreams about Sakura.

Yup, he was just going to leave the room now, because that giant pink vibrator was from the depths of his vile imagination and it didn’t exist and... oh god, if he just left with that thing rolling around, Sakura was going to know or would probably imagine that he saw it anyway and she’d start babbling like she usually does when she’s nervous and talk about it anyways and-there-was-no-fucking-avoiding-this-conversation-!!!

He dropped to the floor, intent on rolling it back underneath the drawer. If there was a false floor right beneath it, it wouldn’t be too farfetched for her to believe that the false bottom just accidentally gave away, but that the vibrator hadn’t rolled off on its own.

However, like some demented game of pool, after rolling the vibrator back under the drawer, it smacked hard into something and then a fucking purple dildo rolled out.

Yamato caught it instinctively as it rolled towards him and then nearly had a heart attack.

What the f-!

“...Y-Yamato-senpai?”

He whirled around, face entirely pale, and saw Sakura staring at him, looking equally shocked and horrified.

“...this isn’t what it looks like.”

Several different variety of sex toys in all shapes and sizes and colors proceeded to roll out from under the drawer.

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

“I am so sorry!!!!” Sakura cried.

“No-.”

“I-I should have hidden them better!”

“Sa-.”

“I-I don’t even know how it all s-started! The f-first one was a gag gift from Ino-.”

“Sa-.”

“I-I ended up buying another one, b-because the one Ino got me d-did feel good, but-.”

“Ple-.”

“-wasn’t enough, so I-I went and got another one,” Sakura yelled tearfully. “But they weren’t doing anything for me either, so-.”

“Sakura, please!” Yamato pleaded, unable to stand being alone any longer in Sakura’s office with her giant stash of sex toys in the middle of the room while Sakura stood behind the door, effectively locking him inside. Apparently her first instinct was to hide and so, she’d leapt out of the room and slammed the door behind her. However, she also felt the need to explain herself, so she’d proceeded to hold him hostage with her collection of sex toys to keep him company while she cried and cried and cried for the first half hour before she started to babble.

There was silence from the other side of the door.

“Sakura, please,” he repeated, feeling desperate. “There’s... This is nothing to be ashamed about. It’s completely normal. Please come back into the room.”

“...but you saw.” she whimpered.

“I know.”

“You were even holding one.”

He flinched, the skin of his hand tingling at the reminder, and his face growing hot at the fact that what he’d been touching had been probably been... Yamato furiously shook his head at that. “Yes, I did. It was an accident. Sakura, please come back inside.”

There was another moment of silence and Yamato began to contemplate if she’d ever let him out the room. He could break free or leave out the window, but something told him Sakura would probably avoid him for the rest of their lives... or she’d kill him... neither of which sat well with him.

To his relief, the door began to open.

Behind it stood the rosette, her face flushed and eyes slightly red because of how she’d been crying out of embarrassment.

“Sakura...” honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say. She was normally so confident and temperamental. Her vulnerable moments were also usually due to her caring for others, not because of her feeling self-conscious. He also had next to no experience with stuff like this!

“I...” she sniffed lightly. “I... just... it’s...”

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug, knowing she would appreciate something like that more. Hugs were a bit more foreign territory for him, but years of knowing Sakura had exposed him that she liked to comfort and be comforted through hugs. To his relief, she held him back, her hands clutching onto the front of his jounin vest.

“Sakura,” he began softly. “You’re a beautiful woman that anyone would be happy to be with. And there’s no shame in... well...”

“...thank you senpai,” she mumbled, her words muffled against his vest. “It’s just... I... I don’t want anything serious, but... but I... felt lonely... but at the same time, the thought of just having a one-night stand with someone, especially some random stranger, was too uncomfortable...”

Yamato ran his hand through her hair, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the topic, but seeing Sakura distressed like this was more unsettling. It also helped that she smelled nice, making it easy to embrace her.

“I... I wanted someone to touch me,” she confessed quietly. “I wanted... someone... to make love to me.”

He ran his other hand up and down her spine soothingly, pressing the side of his face into her pink locks. Her hair was soft and he couldn’t help but buy his face a bit into it. He’d held Sakura several times in the past before, when she was sad, drunk, and injured during training or missions, but maybe it was because of the topic involved...

“The... the toys weren’t enough.” she sniffled. “That’s why there’s so many of them. I.. I thought it was them that was the problem, but I’m starting to think it’s me.”

...his mind couldn’t keep away from how soft and supple she felt against him.

Despite her muscles being so toned, the power to smash through mountains at the tip of her fingers, she felt so malleable under his touch. Yamato pressed her even closer to him and Sakura latched onto him, still feeling mortified by everything that happened.

“I’m not sure what to do anymore, senpai! And I’m so sorry for saying all of this to you, but... but my stupid pride won’t let me tell even Ino anything about this!”

He could feel the curves of her body and with how tightly pressed she was to him, he could feel that despite her petite figure, her breasts were a lot fuller beneath her clothes.

Fuck.

“I can’t believe this is happening! I’m so sor-ohmygod!” Sakura abruptly squeaked, stiffening when she felt something hard between them pressing against her.

This time it was Yamato’s turn to freeze and by god, he wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. This day could not end any sooner.

“S-Senpai?” she stammered.

The normal response would have been to leap away from her, to give her space. However, Yamato ended up pulling her in even tighter, pressing her plush body against his hardness even closer while he spoke into her hair. “I’m sorry! I’m not... trying to take advantage of this situation. But... I... Sakura... you’re so... sexy... beautiful... and seeing all those toys and hearing you talking about sex...”

It was putting images in his head, of her bending over for him and asking him to take her. He could see her playing with herself with one of the toys, her brows knitting together in frustration because of how unsatisfied she felt despite them all. Her breasts were pressed so intimately against him that he could easily imagine them bouncing as she drove the dildo harder into her, panting and crying about how it wasn’t enough.

Yamato gritted his teeth at how he became even harder.

He was starting to become afraid of letting her go, worried that she’d punch him with her legendary strength and call him a pervert. He’d deserve it too. Here she was, an unfortunate and embarrassing incident about an intimate part of her life that was forcibly revealed and he was getting aroused over it.

The seconds went by as he waited for the inevitable pain... but when it didn’t come, he tentatively unclenched his eyes and peered down at Sakura.

She was chewing her lips, staring hard at his vest with a look of embarrassment and... need?

“Y-Yamato-senpai...” she whispered so softly that he almost didn’t hear her. “Do you... Do you mind if... if...”

He didn’t reply, though his heart began to race for completely different reasons now.

“Do you mind... i-if you made love to me?” the moment the words left her lips, Sakura clenched her eyes shut and waited.

“S-Sakura?” he choked in surprise.

“I-I don’t think I’d be uncomfortable if it was with you and... and...” the next words came out timidly. “...I trust you.”

Somehow, that made him even harder.

He should have said no. There were so many problems that came with approaching this territory and his mind was screaming at him to stop, that this was a horrible idea. But she looked so alluring... a sweet temptation that never crossed his mind, because it had never been within the realm of possibility. However, now that the chance was here...

Yamato cupped her face and slowly lifted it up, drinking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. Leaning down, his own eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against hers.

She was trembling and there was suddenly an aching need to hold her, to reassure her. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips harder against hers, coaxing her mouth to open for him so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted far sweeter than he could have imagined.

Sakura melted into Yamato’s kiss, half in disbelief that this was happening, but the other half ecstatic at the warmth and tenderness of his kiss. Yes, Yamato-senpai cared. Even if... this was only for one time, it would be fine. She trusted him.

She moaned as his mouth trailed down from her lips and onto her neck, his arms wrapped around her and lifting her slightly higher so that he didn’t have to crouch down as low. Distracted by how he nibbled on her neck, she only vaguely noted that she was being carried and later felt herself being seated on something sturdy and hard. The table he made for her?

Yamato pushed her down onto it, his hands unbuttoning her top, revealing the bindings that held her breasts together. Before she could say a word, he pulled out a kunai and easily sliced through the material. Her face became even more flustered when she realized she was now completely naked waist up underneath him. 

“Was that okay? Am I going too fast?” he quickly inquired when he saw the look on her face.

“N-No,” she stammered. “You’re fine senpai...”

Yamato swallowed hard, his eyes trained on the pointed pink tips of her breast. When he spoke, his voice came out low and husky. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Yes!” the word came out intermingled with a gasp as Yamato leaned down in order to envelope one of her breasts in his mouth, his other hand eagerly grabbing the other. “Ah!”

She panted as he suckled on her skin, hungrily tasting and nipping the tender flesh. Yes, this was what was missing when it came to the toys. This touch, this heat. Her fingers ran through his hair. The intimacy of knowing she could relax and trust this person with her life. It was why she couldn’t put herself out there to be with some random stranger and it couldn’t be with just some random friend she found attractive either.

Sakura arched her back as she felt Yamato grind his erection against her, electrifying her senses in ways she hadn’t been able to do alone. His movements grew rougher with her reaction, his teeth worrying her nipple, his hips pressing harder against her as he grinded her into the table. And all she could do was pant and cry beneath him.

“S-Senpai,” she cried out breathlessly, tugging at the back of his vest. She wanted to feel his bare skin against her.

As if understanding what she wanted, he reluctantly pulled away after one last hard suck of her breast, his hands hastily unzipping his vest and tossing it to the side. He practically ripped his shirt off as he went back down in order to feel her skin against his, his hand curling around her head in order to pull her in for a kiss.

Her arms wove around his head and she immediately parted her lips for him, coaxing him to taste her and playfully nipping his tongue when he did so. His other hand trailed down her side, grasping the edge of her pants and impatiently tugging it down. With the current position they were in and how he didn’t want to get off of her again, Yamato instead shoved his hand unceremoniously underneath the material in order to cup her.

“Mm!” she cried into his mouth, especially as he wasted no time inserting a finger inside. She was so soaking wet. But not wet enough for him.

Sakura shivered as she felt his finger enter inside of her. Yamato-senpai always did have fingers thicker than some of the other men, something that she had never really considered until she felt him pistoning one of them in and out of her. She shuddered as he inserted another one, stretching her, and mewled when she felt him curve his finger upward, stroking against the sensitive lining inside of her.

His movements grew harder and Sakura squirmed beneath him. It was too fast! She wasn’t ready for that right now! However, any protests she had were muffled under his lips as he continued to press against the spot that left her arching her back higher and higher. Her hands clutched onto his back and shoulder, her nails digging into his skin.

She was no longer aware that she was even kissing him, her mind more focused on the feel of his fingers thrusting inside of her. The coiling heat under her skin tightened and then she felt him press his thumb against her clit, pressing and flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves hard. It was enough to set her over the edge, her inner walls tightly clamping around his fingers while she screamed into his mouth.

Wetness spilled out from her core as she orgasmed and as Yamato broke their sloppy kiss, she panted harshly with her chest heaving with each breath. God, she had never cummed like that on her own, not even with any of the toys. Faintly, she felt him trailing downward, his lips all over her sensitized skin. She murmured incoherently while Yamato grabbed the edges of her pants, peeling the slopping wet material down her tantalizing legs.

His hands grabbed a hold of her knees and pushed them apart, his eyes staring intently at the glistening wetness that stared back. Unwittingly, he swallowed hard again, the tempting sight causing his member to throb even harder beneath his pants. But patience. He needed more time.

He needed her wetter.

Yamato leaned forward and buried his face between her legs, his mouth immediately latching onto her center. He felt her jump and squeal in surprise, her hands instinctively gripping his hair in an attempt to push him away. However, he resisted and merely pressed forward even more, his tongue already making a long stroke from the button of her slit all the way up to her clit.

“Y-Yamato-senpai!” Sakura gasped. No, she was too sensitive right now! But he stubbornly continued to torment her, his spit openly dribbling all over her opening, her thighs, the table. When she tried to sit up slightly to push him again, he merely raised her lower half higher, pushing her down onto the table while he continued to eat out of her.

Her arms could no longer reach him to have a firm grip and instead, fell backwards above her head to grab the edges of the table. She tried to hold on, incoherent words tumbling from her lips as Yamato’s tongue delved in and out of her, occasionally taking his time to make long upward strokes that left her choking beneath him. It wasn’t long until her thighs squeezed his head tightly, her entire body stilling as she felt herself cum for the second time.

“Senpai!” she keened, her voice echoing within the room.

The two remained in that position, his mouth still working on her clenching walls while Sakura struggled to catch her breath. She didn’t even notice when he finally lowered her back onto the table, taking a step back as he began to take the rest of his clothes off.

Regaining somewhat of her senses, Sakura blearily turned to where Yamato stood and froze, the gasp unwittingly escaping her when she saw his towering cock standing tall and proud between them. “S-Senpai?”

He was big. Ridiculously so. She didn’t think any of her toys could even compare to his size. Did they even make anything as big as him? She’d certainly never seen it, despite her embarrassingly extensive time at the sex shops. Kakashi had even caught her in there a number of times. No wonder Yamato had made her orgasm twice, made sure she was completely and utterly wet! It hadn’t simply been for her own pleasure.

The trepidation must have shown on her face as Yamato spoke softly, leaning towards her. “It’s okay. I’ll take it slow.”

She gave a jerky nod, unable to trust her voice to answer for her. Yes, she trusted him. Yamato-senpai would never do anything to hurt her.

Still, she jumped a bit when she felt the tip of him press into her. Even the tip itself was thicker than anything she’d ever felt!

Yamato pecked her gently on the lips, turning her attention back towards him. His eyes were soft yet serious, watching her reactions carefully. “Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

“Y-Yes,” she panted, her heart softening when he kissed her on the forehead.

He placed a hand on her hip, the other on his cock as he steadied himself. Not many women were able to take all of him in. It wasn’t their faults and it wasn’t really his either, but there were only a rare few who could take him in and even amongst them, it was rare for them to feel good at all.

With Sakura, he desperately wanted her to feel good, wanted to see her come undone on his cock. All of him.

With a thrust of his hips, he pushed the thick mushroom tip of his cock into her, forcing her walls to part for him. Her breasts pressed into his chest as he felt her arch beneath him and Yamato kissed her throat, murmuring praises that she was doing good and that gods, she felt so good. Inch by inch, he slipped inside of her.

And Sakura felt as though she was being split apart.

He was huge. Oh fuck, he was huge!

He wasn’t even in all the way, but she could already feel how her walls were being stretched in ways they’d never been before and she’d been quite rough with herself whenever she’d grow too frustrated by the lack of satisfaction with her toys. She whimpered from the back of her throat, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she felt the slight burn of being made to open so much.

“Sakura,” she heard the concern in his voice and before he could utter another word, she forced her limbs to move and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Please. Senpai.”

Yamato gritted his teeth. It hadn’t been a lie when he’d said she felt good. He was half-way inside of her and it was taking all of his will-power to simply now thrust himself in all the way. Her velvet-tight walls clung to him, fluttered around his cock so wantonly. He wanted to know what it felt like to be fully enveloped by her... and hearing her plea for more was breaking the honorable side of him that didn’t want to hurt her.

“Please,” she begged into his ear. “Fuck me, Yamato.”

The lack of the honorific broke him, that extra layer of intimacy. Holding onto her hips, he steadied her and pressed forward, listening to her cry and shake beneath him. Occasionally he’d pull back and jerk in slightly more, adjusting her to his girth and length. His other hand trailed to her clit, teasing it and warming her, groaning into her hair whenever he touched her just right and she’d tighten more around him.

“Sakura,” he moaned her name with a low growl when he felt the last few inches of him slip inside of her and felt the feel of her pelvis pressed flush against his own. Gods, she was so fucking tight. So fucking perfect. “Good girl. You did so good.”

“Y-Yamato,” she choked, unable to stop the trail of tears that slipped from her eyes. She felt so full. Even the slightest movement made her all too aware of just how much of Yamato was inside of her. “Please.”

He kissed her again and again, relishing the moment of them being fully joined as one together like this. Entangling her tongue with his, he began to gently move his hips, taking his time to accommodate her. He wanted her to feel good, to enjoy this moment together.

“Relax,” he crooned into her lips as he felt her shaking, knowing it was hurting and of the discomfort she felt. “Trust me, Sakura. Let me take care of you.”

With her arms wrapped firmly around him, she forced herself to loosen the tension on her muscles, giving an imperceptible nod against his clavicle where she hid her face.

“Good,” he praised.

The gentle rhythmic thrusts he made seemed to help open her, her body slowly accommodating to the size of him. She forced herself not to focus on how full she felt and instead, tried to pay attention to the sound of him panting, the masculine musk emanating from his body, the feel of his broad chest over her own while his strong arms embraced her. The security he gave because she knew she could trust him.

A soft moan escaped her.

It was all the sign Yamato needed.

He maintained the current rhythm, but began to pull out more. His cock was so thick and the movement caused him to press against her clit longer. Her shaky breathing grew more erratic and Yamato kissed her hard, praising her for having held on to this point. His thrusts grew deeper and no longer were there any pained expressions on her face, only decadence as she lost herself to the throes of pleasure he was forcing out of her.

“Ya... mato...” she panted, staring up at him wantonly.

“That’s it, Sakura.” he groaned. “Cum around my cock this time.”

“Yes, I want to,” she begged. “I need to. Please, Yamato!”

Ecstasy filled him with how Sakura was taking all of him, even as his thrusts grew rougher. She was so wet, the table shaking with each hard thrust he made. Fuck, when was the last time he felt such a perfect cunt wrapping his entire cock like this? It was good that he always made sure that his creations were durable as right now, he was quite liable to break a normal table with how much he wanted to just ram himself over and over again into her.

The expression on her face was so sexy, her mouth parted open as she focused on the feel of all of him inside of her.

Close, he was so close.

“Yamato!” Sakura screamed as she was pushed over the edge first, her arms wound around him as she came hard around his member. She felt herself going blind by the white light that filled her vision, shivering and shuddering as he continued to thrust into her, keeping her filled.

The feel of her tightening even more around him was his undoing and Yamato made sure he was buried into her to the hilt, her body bending slightly due to how hard he pressed into her. His balls seem to shake with how hard he came, his cum exploding deeply inside of her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a woman in this manner.

He almost collapsed his entire weight on top of her, but somehow managed to rest one of his arms on the table. His arm seemed to shake with the exertion, partly because how much he had been holding himself back initially so that he didn’t hurt her and partly because of just how much of a wonderful fuck she’d been.

No, he tiredly peered up at her and smiled. There were no casual fucks with her.

Sakura smiled back at him shyly.

This wasn’t love in the romantic sense.

“Senpai,” Sakura whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

“Yes, Sakura?”

“...can we do this again in the future?”

Yamato chuckled, his breathing still heavy while he pressed his forehead against her bare shoulder. “Of course, Sakura. Whenever you want.”

But there certainly was a form of love between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi tapped his pen over his desk for the eighteenth time this morning as he contemplated deeply over his recent discovery. The first time, which was a little over a month ago, he’d assumed it’d been some mistake. But then it’d happened again not too long after that. And now, just a few days ago, it had happened again.

For some irrational reason, Tenzo was smelling heavily like Sakura.

It wasn’t a heightened scent simply because he carried her somewhere for a long period of time.

No, the scent was too deep, too... intimate for that.

Tenzo had been in Anbu, which meant he was good at covering his tracks. Having been a part of Kakashi’s own team, Tenzo knew how to hide his scent even amongst the most skilled Inuzuka.

But Kakashi wasn’t an Inuzuka.

He was a Hatake. Not even the most seasoned Inuzuka could compare.

And right now, he had it on good authority that for some reason, for some stupid unexplainable reason, Tenzo was currently fucking Sakura.

The pen promptly snapped in two, the ink splattering everywhere.

Kakashi eyed the red ink, watched how it stained all the paperwork with a brilliant shade of crimson.

By the time Naruto barged into the Hokage’s office, complaining about his next set of duties as the future Hokage, Kakashi was gone.

\-----------

Sakura sat on her couch, her glowing hands between her legs as she healed the soreness. It was an embarrassing position, but something that needed to be done as the alternative was having a limp that would probably last a good few weeks. The first time, she’d tried to power through it and had almost been in tears and it hadn’t even been the afternoon! She’d caved and had crawled/limped to her office where she’d needed a good half hour healing session to feel even a modicum of normal.

Still, a smile played her lips. She’d do it again. And she had done it again, having made love to Yamato two more times since that incident a month ago. As always, it’d be uncomfortable at first, but if she soldiered on for a bit, it always felt so good. Yamato was also so caring and attentive, making sure she was completely and soaking wet before entering her. She’d offered to buy some lube ( _ cough A Lot cough _ ) to help and while he didn’t seem against the idea, he’d still made sure to make her cum several times before penetrating her.

She didn’t think she could call what she had with Yamato a relationship... but it didn’t feel like a friends with benefits thing either. There was too much emotion involved, the heavy trust that existed between them.

The green glow faded and Sakura sighed. Finally, she was done. It was her last healing session as it normally took a few before she felt like she was back to normal and could walk on her own. There had been several embarrassing close calls, especially with Ino. It was only a matter of time before the astute blonde figured everything out.

But until then, she’d enjoy the peace and quiet she shared with Yamato.

Sakura stood up and stretched, sighing with contentment as she felt her bones popping. She walked around the couch and headed towards the hallway that would lead to the backyard. Okay, now that that was done, she had to-.

“Kakashi!” Her shriek filled the room and she stumbled backwards, hitting the back of her couch and falling on it with her legs flying upward, as she found the silver haired man standing in her way. Lying down on the couch with her legs sticking up in the air, she glowered up at him. “What the hell was that for? I know you’re a shinobi and the Hokage, but for god’s sake, at least knock before barging into my house like always!”

Kakashi leaned to the side and nonchalantly knocked on the wall, causing her to groan.

Sakura covered her face with her hand. “...what do you want Kakashi?”

“What were you doing just now?” he inquired mildly.

She was so glad that she’d covered her face with her hand, effectively also covering the blush now on her cheeks. Oh god, he’d seen that! “N-Nothing. Just healing a minor strain.”

“A strain, huh?”

For a moment, he didn’t say anything else and Sakura was starting to wonder if Kakashi was suffering from a head injury when she felt a hand roughly grab her by the wrist, pulling her hand away from her face and even dragging her back up from the couch. Hands now grabbed her by the arms and Sakura grunted when she was spun and pressed into the wall. Same hands, holding her tightly, lifted her ever so slightly so that she was on her toes.

“K-Kakashi,” she sputtered. “What are you-?”

“Since when did you and Tenzo start fucking each other?”

She sputtered again, eyes flying open wide. “W-What?!”

Sakura froze when she saw the deadly calm in Kakashi’s dark eyes as he stared right at her, his hold over her making it so that she was literally face to face with him. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Sakura.”

The authority in his voice always did make her waver, no matter how she was of near equal rank to him now. Feeling churlish, her eyes shifted to the side as she grumbled. “It’s none of your business...”

“I thought you were with Sasuke.”

“We broke up! You know that!” she snapped.

“But did you really break up? Are you sure it wasn’t because you two just needed space?”

She glared at him, enraged. “Are you questioning my own feelings? I swear, what is wrong with you? I know how I feel! Sasuke-kun and I tried, but we found that while we respect each other, that spark just wasn’t there!”

“...you mean the spark wasn’t there for you,” he murmured quietly. To someone like Sasuke, marriage with someone he respected and trusted was a far better option than finding someone to love. Perhaps it went against the Uchiha way, but Kakashi, after having spoken to him, knew that Sasuke wanted a family, if only to continue his lineage. If it meant forsaking love, he would, and Sakura was the prime candidate to renew the Uchiha line. If it didn’t work out, it certainly wasn’t from Sasuke’s end. “You didn’t love Sasuke like that anymore.”

“No,” she said, sounding miffed. “I don’t. I love him, but... not in the romantic sense.”

“But you love Tenzo.” Kakashi said flatly.

“No!” Sakura yelped quickly, face flushing in mortification. She had half a mind to kick him at the moment. “It’s not like that either! Argh, Kakashi, just let me down already! This is none of your business!”

“What, were you feeling lonely and needed someone to fuck?” Kakashi demanded, a rare instance of his own temper flaring. It was enough for Sakura to look at him in shock. It was one thing for Kakashi to act out of character like this, but it was certainly another for him to actually get angry and yell. “Well, is it?”

“I... I...” she stammered and then looked down, her entire face turning red. To her humiliation, she knew even her ears were burning. Hell, it felt like she was reaching a new record and even her neck felt like it was on fire.

There was silence as she felt Kakashi’s eyes on her.

Gods, this was so embarrassing. The last person she wanted to reveal about her sex-life, and how pathetic it was, was to Kakashi. Sure, he’d seen all her embarrassing points while she grew up, but she’d felt as though she’d reached some sort of level of respect with him as an adult. She’d felt even more like that when she’d called him just Kakashi one day, half expecting him to gripe about “no respect”. Instead, he’d stared at her with that unreadable look before smiling.

“...you felt lonely?” he inquired softly.

Knowing there wasn’t a shred of pride left for her to defend, she nodded in defeat. “Yes.”

“Why Tenzo?”

“Yamato,” she winced when she felt Kakashi’s fingers tighten around her arms. He immediately loosened his grip when he saw her reaction. “It... It was an accident. H-He saw something he wasn’t supposed to see a-and then he... well... I asked because he seemed interested a-and he agreed!”

“What did he see?” there was no anger in his voice this time, just pure curiosity.

Sakura stiffened. Oh hell no.

“Sakura,” he said warningly.

...well, they’d reached this point already. Might as well make her humiliation complete. But of course, she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. She mumbled incomprehensibly.

“Sakura,” he chided again.

“...he saw my stash of sex toys,” again she felt Kakshi’s fingers dig into her arms and winced and again she felt him loosen his hold. “I... I wasn’t able to... erm.... take care of myself on my own, s-so I bought a lot of t-toys, thinking they’d help. And... well... they didn’t.”

“So that time I saw you at one of the pink stores at the red light district-.”

“Yes,” she grounded out the word.

“-it wasn’t because you’d lost a bet with Ino and had to find the biggest, strongest-.”

“Yes!” she snapped angrily.

“-most horrifying looking contraption known to man, but because you couldn’t find something to satisfy yourself with?” seriously, the thing she'd picked up had resembled more of an interrogation weapon than a sex toy.

“Yes, Kakashi, yes!” she looked away with her eyes clenched shut, tears forming in her eyes due to her utter mortification. “I was feeling lonely and because I’m so fucked up, even a toy, something created just to pleasure a woman, couldn’t help me! I couldn’t handle one night stands or some random fuck buddy because I have emotional issues! Yamato found out by accident and since I trust him with my life and feelings, I asked him to help me! There! Are you satisfied now?!”

She sniffled as she tried not to cry. Gods, she wanted to just find a hole to lie in and die. This was not happening! She was not currently revealing her pathetic sex life to Kakashi, of all people!

“Sakura, do you trust me?”

The sudden randomness of his question threw her off guard and she opened her eyes to look at him dubiously. “W-What?”

“Do you trust me? More than Sasuke, more than Tenzo... do you trust me?” his eyes were serious again as he stared at her.

Scrunching her brows together, she nodded. “Of course. I trust you the most. Isn’t that obvious?”

“Good,” he stated. And then promptly fastened his mouth against hers.

Sakura froze, her brain going offline as Kakashi kissed her. He lowered her back onto her feet and she felt him cup the back of her head, tilting her face upward so that he could kiss her better. She was still dumbfounded, even as she felt him impatiently yank his mask off his face, bare lips now pressed against her own insistently. But the moment she felt his tongue brush between the seams of her lips, she snapped out of it and pushed against him.

“W-Wait. Kakashi, what are you doing?”

He stared down at her with a completely serious expression. “Isn't this what you wanted?”

She found herself sputtering again. “Excuse me?”

Kakashi took a half-step closer, pinning her against the wall with his taller frame. He leaned down towards her, his breath brushing against her lips. “If you needed someone to warm your bed, you didn’t need to go to Tenzo for it.”

He kissed her again, a featherlight touch that made her tremble. And when he deepened it, her eyes fluttered to a close against her will. His touch was burning hot, a desperation and need behind it that Sakura didn’t think was possible to exist within him. It made her knees buckle but he’d pressed his leg between her own and she gasped, feeling his knee pressing up against her.

“W-Wait,” she panted, breaking the kiss. “I... with Yamato-.”

“You said it wasn’t anything official,” he replied back calmly.

“I-It isn’t.” and it was true. Yamato had even clearly stated to her at one point that if she found happiness in the middle of this, if she found someone else, he’d be more than happy for her and would never stop her. She had said the same to him. Whatever this thing between them was, it wasn’t a traditional relationship and it wasn’t simply lust either... it was also why they had wanted to keep it a secret, knowing others wouldn’t understand and would try to stamp a conventional label on it that simply wasn’t true.

“Sakura,” she looked up at Kakashi, completely lost in her confusion, and her eyes widened when she realized that she was staring at his unmasked face for the first time in her life. “Can you honestly say that you never thought about me like this before?”

She was rendered speechless, partly because of how spellbound she was by his face but also because of his question. No, she had never, ever thought of Kakashi in this matter. Not because he wasn’t attractive, because she knew just how sinfully alluring he could be with that body of his... and just how sweet and funny he could be when he wanted to... but because she didn’t think she’d ever have a chance, so there was no point in wondering. She respected him too much to enter a territory he didn’t want broached. As long as she had his trust and respect, that was all that mattered to her.

But now... knowing she had his attention and affections?

Kakashi watched the multitude of emotions flickering through her face. She’d always been such an open book to him, even if she did school it better around others. He didn’t know when he started feeling this need to be with her, to wrap himself around her completely until she knew of no other but himself, but all he knew was that he wanted her. All of her.

But she loved Sasuke. She loved him, been devoted to him, for so many years despite all the crap he’d thrown at her. She loved Sasuke with all her heart and so, Kakashi respected that and kept his distance. Even when they’d ‘officially’ separated, Kakashi had kept his distance, unwilling to keep his hopes up in case this was just a temporary fall out. Or maybe he’d been more of a coward, too afraid to face his feelings and watching from afar, knowing Sakura was unlikely to engage in a serious relationship anytime soon. Until fucking Tenzo got into the mix.

It didn’t hurt him that Sakura never thought of him as a potential partner. He had never given her the opportunity to think otherwise. However, there was a chance now and her current curiosity and openness to it was all he needed.

“Sakura,” he broke her out of her thoughts and was satisfied when she looked at him again. “Kiss me.”

He loved how flustered she became. “W-What?”

“Kiss me.”

“B-But I... you...”

“I want to kiss you,” he said it clearly, so there was no hiding behind any ‘assumptions’ or ‘maybes’. There was no way he was going to mess this up. “If you want to know what that’s like, then kiss me first.”

She stared at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and her heart skipped a beat. Oh god, he even had a sexy mole right next to his mouth! Kissing Kakashi... it was something she’d never thought about, but her lips tingled from earlier. Unwittingly, she licked her lips.

A kiss...

J-Just one kiss, maybe... just to see.

Clutching onto that impulse, Sakura stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Only to fall back onto her feet when Kakashi eagerly pressed back down, melding their lips together until they were perfectly pressed. He took his time, savoring the taste of her lips, pulling back and turning until he found the right angle... and when he did, he teasingly stroked his tongue between her lips like before, begging her to let him in.

Sakura shivered as she let him, heat snaking throughout her body as he ravenously took her mouth. How he plundered and commandeered every trace of her; wanting to sample, wanting to mark every crevice. Her fingers clutched onto the front of his vest, whimpering at the intensity of his hunger.

It felt like it was over too soon as Kakashi broke away first, leaving her panting against the wall trying to regain her bearing.

Shit...

“Kakashi...” she whispered quietly, shyly staring off to the side.

“Mm?” though he’d ended the kiss, it didn’t mean he’d pulled away. No, he was nosing her hair, obviously taking in more of her scent. He kissed her temple affectionately, his fingers running through her hair. He’d wanted to do this for long and wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

Sakura stumbled over her words. This was a bad idea... but his kisses felt so nice... Gods, she was insane for doing this... but Kakashi wouldn't stop touching her... she liked how he touched her hair, how he held her with such sincerity...

“Would...” the question stuttered in her throat, trepidation welling up inside of her at the gravity of what she was about to say. “Would you make love to me... please?”

There was a moment of brief silence before she felt Kakashi pull her forward, embracing her firmly. Protectively. Possessively. He held her close, resting his chin on top of her head. “Yes... I’ll make love to you, Sakura.”

\---

There were hundreds of questions filling her head as she guided Kakashi to her bedroom, the prime being: What the hell was she doing?!

This was her former teacher and current Hokage! Granted, he hadn’t been her teacher in years, but she had never thought of him that way! Well, she’d never had the opportunity to... but he was interested in her... was she interested in him? What was this? This was so confusing, unlike with Yamato, where their boundaries had been so clear! Was this the start of a relationship? Were they friends-with-benefits? Was this a romantic thing?

She quickly stepped inside her room, resisting the urge to pace or fidget out of anxiety. Then again, there was no real reason to hide anything from him. She knew Kakashi could read every single emotion flickering through her. She’d never been able to hide anything from him, at least not for long.

With that settled, she turned around to face him. “Before we do anything, we need to talk.”

“Mm?” he arched a brow and Sakura’s cheeks flushed at his stupidly handsome face. She knew better than to tell him to put the mask on. He probably knew how his appearance was affecting her anyways.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I know what you’re thinking!”

He gave her a look and Sakura groaned. This was already starting off wrong.

“This... what are you expecting out of this?”

Kakashi looked at her blankly. “Expecting? I expect to make love to you right now, Sakura. I expect to make you scream my name over and over again until all you can think of is me. I expect to make love to you on your bed so hard that you’ll never be able to get it out of the mattress, so every time you lie on it, all you can remember is-.”

“Stop, stop, stop!” she yelled, knowing that anymore and she was going to explode. “That is not what I meant and you know it!”

Kakashi continued to stare at her before sighing, his shoulders sagging slightly, He leaned against the closed door and stared up at the ceiling. “...you’re not ready for a relationship right now.”

“...yes,” she replied honestly. “Well... I’m... not really looking to settle down right now... but I guess you’re right, I’m not currently in a place in my life where I want a significant other.”

Relationships were messy. They took too much time and effort, something she was putting all of that into with her career as a medic-nin. All her life, her focus had been on Naruto and Sasuke, but now she had something she wanted to focus on, something that was for her and what she wanted for herself. She also didn’t want to start something and hurt someone simply because she wasn’t ready to have a serious relationship with someone. And she’d already discussed with Yamato, and now even Kakashi, of how she didn’t have it in her to have a truly casual relationship with anyone.

“I understand that,” and he truly did. It would be selfish of him for wanting so much from her when he’d spent so much of his own years doing the same thing. His life had always been about being a shinobi, but now... now he wanted Sakura. Unfortunately, she wasn’t ready for that. However, if meant still being by her side, with her knowing and interested in him as well... “So I’m willing to wait.”

“Kakashi,” she began softly. No, she didn’t want that for him. She didn’t want him to wait for someone like her. She wanted him to find happiness now, to start a family now. Who knows what the future held?

“It’s either you or no one else.” he stated firmly, already knowing his choice. He knew himself too well to know he wouldn’t find another. His heart had chosen her and until she was ready, he was more than willing to wait. “And I don’t want you to start wanting to try just because you feel like you have to. Take the time you need, Sakura. You’re more than worth the wait.”

“But-.”

“And I’ll show you right now,” Kakashi began to pull off his vest and her eyes widened when he then grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Scars criss-crossed his lean body that had to be made of pure muscle and her mouth turned dry when she met his smoldering gaze, “that I’m your best and only choice at the end.”

Sakura nervously took a step back, actually hitting the edge of the bed and falling onto her butt ungracefully on it. Her eyes, however, remained glued towards Kakashi who was practically prowling towards her.

This was happening way too suddenly, but she’d been the one to invite him to her bedroom first. But to have sex! Not... Not feelings! Well, not feelings like this! This was completely different from with Yamato, where it was all about connection and feeling good with each other.

With Kakashi, it was... complicated.

“Sakura.” she was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her name and nearly jerked backwards when she realized he was standing in front of her. Kakashi grabbed her hands and settled them on the edges of his pants, staring at her meaningfully. If she truly didn’t want this, now was the time to end this.

She stared up at him, asking herself if she was seriously going to go through with this. Kakashi said this would be no different than from her time with Yamato... at least for now. Would she be toying with his feelings if she said yes? ...or would she be toying with his feelings by saying no but still making love to Yamato? Kakashi had even promised her that he didn’t mind if she maintained the status quo with him as she did with Yamato. He wouldn’t make this complicated for her. But still, this was unfair to him. He-.

No... this wasn’t the time to contemplate on things like that. With Yamato, it was all about doing what she wanted and what she wanted to feel. She made love with him because he made her feel good and she with him. It was a system of trust based on the bond they shared. Kakashi wanted to be treated under the same terms. He knew her so well that he was even aware of what she wanted and was more than willing to go along with it as well. Those were the choices he was making and now, he was waiting for her to make her own choice and he would respect that. Just as he expected her to respect his decisions.

To try and find a way to accommodate him was the same as saying she thought less of him and was unwilling to trust his word, that he wasn't capable of managing his own feelings... and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do to him.

Her fingers curled around the edges of his pants and she slowly slid it down, her fingers also hooking around his undergarment and leaving nothing behind but his proud thick cock standing tall and already glistening with his pre-cum. She swallowed hard, her eyes glued at what was before her. Kakashi certainly wasn’t as big and thick as Yamato (she actually wouldn’t believe it if there was anyone in the village bigger than him), but it was still an impressive size.

Kakashi then kneeled down before her, his hands reaching to grab the edge of her shirt. She didn’t resist as he pulled the material over her head, leaving her in her bindings and shorts. Unlike Yamato who preferred kunai, she barely saw the glow of chakra on Kakashi’s fingertips before the material was sliced off of her. She stilled as she, once again, found herself half naked in front of a man whom she never, ever thought she would be half naked in front of. At least not like this.

She felt the intensity of his stare and automatically reached up to wrap her arms around herself, but before she could, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands back down. He wordlessly stared longer at her until she felt so red in the face that she thought she was going to burst a vein.

“A-Are you done already?”

“...just wishing I had the Sharingan again.” he quipped lightly.

Sakura looked at him, startled. He, in return, kissed her.

She fell backwards onto the bed with their lips still locked together and with him climbing on top of her. Contrasting heavily with the look in his dark eyes, his kiss was gentle, as though he was trying to savor the moment. He pecked her mouth multiple times, turning his head in order to find the best angle that satisfied him like before and the moment he did, he cupped her face with both hands and roved his tongue openly within the depths of her lips.

Sakura shivered at how Kakashi seemed to take his time, despite how he was completely naked on top of her. His body felt so hot against her skin and her nipples hardened as each movement he made rubbed his taut chest over them. She drowned in his kiss, moaning softly, her own hand reaching up to entangling her fingers within his silver locks.

They were a lot softer than they appeared. Funny, she’d always imagined that messy hair of his to be as coarse as they appeared unruly. But no, they were silky to the touch and she couldn’t help but tug at them teasingly, eliciting a growl from him.

She jumped when Kakashi abruptly broke the kiss, his mouth attacking her throat instead. He bit into the tender skin and to her mortification, she knew he could see all the welts and bites that Yamato had left on her and based on how rough Kakashi was being, he seemed intent on putting his own marks over all of them.

Her mind was still having a hard time wrapping around the fact that it was Kakashi who was on top of her like this, that it was her old sensei and current superior who was scraping his sharp canines over her neck like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been ‘tainted’ by someone else. He’d always been so mature and focused, the epitome of a shinobi.

But now...

The flush of her skin deepened when Kakashi pulled back, his eyes roving all over her skin to see where else he’d missed.

That damn Tenzo. He was going to make him regret ever having the opportunity to touch Sakura like this.

The back of his fingertips touched her stomach and they trailed upward. He’d been wanting to touch her like this for so long, had felt so disgusted with himself for even having so many dirty dreams about her because she was a taken woman... and that idiot had had her all to himself at least three times!

Her nipples were a pretty pink color, ones that were very like Sakura to have. They looked so inviting, begging for him to suckle on them. His eyes then trailed up to her face and felt himself taken aback by the furious blush on her face, the way she stared at him, but how obviously embarrassed she was because of how intently he stared at her half-naked body.

It was so cute. It was so endearing. It was so much of the Sakura he adored.

Any further menacing thoughts of Tenzo were shoved to the back of his mind. Like hell he wanted to think of him when this was his time with her.

Locking eyes with her, making sure he watched, he lowered his face and openly ran his tongue over the pretty pink tip. The way she bit her lips and mewled was intoxicating.

Yes, this was all about them right now. The two of them.

Closing his eyes, marveling at the soft texture of her skin, Kakashi greedily enveloped her breast into his mouth. The sound of her gasp was sweet and he wanted to hear more of it, listening to what made her moan and feeling her shiver whenever he teased the sensitive peak by swirling his tongue around it.

“Ka-Kakashi,” her breathless whimper stirred him to move, the urge to claim her, make her his, unbearable.

His hand trailed down her stomach and underneath her shorts, the thin material bulging as his hand cupped her over her underwear. He groaned over her breast at how she was already so wet and stroked her over the rough fabric, teasing the sensitive pearl that was hardened and begging to be touched by him.

Her fingers clutched his hair tighter whenever he pressed that sensitive spot, her legs instinctively cradling him with her thighs clutching onto him for more.

“Does that feel good, Sakura?” he whispered against her breast, nuzzling into the wet mound with his eyes closed. Her scent intermingling with his was driving him crazy. He wanted to cover her with all of him, his body, his mouth, and his cum.

His cock twitched at the mental image of her supple body covered with his seeds.

“Tell me,” he demanded, his touch teasing and maddening.

“Kakashi,” she moaned. Gods, she sounded even better than his dreams. He rewarded her by plunging his finger inside of her through her underwear, taking advantage of the coarseness of the material to press and rub against her sensitive inner walls. She arched her back and cried out. “Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“It feels good,” she panted out.

“And who’s making you feel good?” he purred.

Sakura chewed her lower lip, looking away bashfully and in return, he deepened the reach of his finger and curved upward, drinking in the way she shuddered and mewled. “You! You make me feel good!”

“That’s right.” Kakashi groaned at how she gripped him so tightly and finally pushed away her underwear, plunging his middle finger in deeply. He bit back the curse at how hot and wet she felt around his finger, could almost taste what it would be like when she came around his cock.

The feel of his bare skin felt much better and Sakura rolled her hips towards his hand, begging him for more. She felt so hot and the urge to cum was overwhelming, especially with how he was teasing her. Yamato never teased liked this, always intent on making sure she orgasmed several times before taking her.

She scowled in frustration when Kakashi grabbed her hip and pinned her down onto the bed. When she looked up at him, ready to snap, her breath was caught in her throat by his smoldering glare.

“Who told you that you could move?”

“I-eep!” he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach and she felt him raise the lower half of her body, sticking her ass into the air. Her face was red hot as she realized what position he’d forced her in and jumped when he gave a sharp smack on her weeping center. “Ah!”

“Bad girl,” he chided and smacked her again. “I didn’t give you permission to move.”

“Kakas-eek!” she yelped when he smacked her again. Her eyes were wide open, her heart pounding at the fact that him smacking her like that  _ actually felt good _ .

“Nor did I give you permission to speak.”

The impulse to retort was strong, but she stifled it when she felt his fingers digging into her hip as a warning. Instead, she wordlessly buried her face into the sheets, her ass shaking as she kept it up in the air for him.

“Good girl,” he praised and preened at how even her nape was turning red. Kakashi stroked her over her shorts, enjoying the heavy scent of her musk in the air. “You smell so good, Sakura.”

His fingers trailed up and down her wetness, pressing harder with each line.

“You always smelled so good. Every time you walked by, I wanted to bend you over my desk and eat you. Spread those legs of yours wide open and put them over my shoulders while I ate out of you.” he smiled at how her scent seemed to grow stronger, how she was likely dripping even more. “Knowing you, maybe it would be better to tie you up, keep your arms pinned... leaving you helpless while I took my time tasting you... mm... I’ve wanted to put you in so many positions for so long.”

His confessions made she shake and she hated how he was being so gentle. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to pull down her shorts and push his fingers back inside of her again. The material of her shorts were so thin and flimsy, but they suddenly felt so unbearably thick, depriving her of his touch.

She wanted to grind back against him, to show him how much she wanted him.

But he hadn’t given her permission to. No, he hadn’t even allowed her to speak.

A pitiful whine escaped her, frustration seeping throughout her. She carefully peeked over her shoulder, hoping maybe she could plead with him with her eyes... something that could convey just how much she wanted him inside her.

Her mouth turned dry when she saw Kakashi casually stroking his cock, his eyes trained on her as he panted and groaned under his firm grip.

“Sakura,” his moan of her name made her eyes widened and she couldn’t help but stare as he pleasured himself to the thought of her.

She wanted to touch him... taste him...

"Do you want my cock?”

Unwittingly, her tongue swept over her lips in anticipation and she nodded eagerly.

“Tell me.” he growled.

“Yes,” she panted. “I want it. I want your cock!”

She almost cried in relief when Kakashi grabbed the back of her shorts and began to slide them off, the material rolling off until he had both her underwear and shorts gathered in the middle of her thighs. The cool air against her burning core made her shiver and she cried out when Kakashi cupped her, rubbed her slit against the back of his knuckles.

“I’m not sure if I believe your sincerity.” the back of his knuckles pressed in and out against her, never really entering but giving enough pressure that made her inner walls clench, desperate for attention.

“Kakashi,” she begged. “Please, please make love to me.”

“Why should I?”

“Please Kakashi,” tears of frustration began to gather since he wouldn’t let her move, wouldn't touch her more in the way she wanted. “I need you. I want you! Please!”

Hope flared within her when she felt Kakashi pull away from her, the low deep command of his voice. “Turn around.”

She immediately complied, turning around and resting against her elbows as she looked at him in anticipation.

“Hold the back of your legs and spread yourself for me.”

Sakura made way to obey, only to hesitate when she realized the position he was making her take. She peered up at him and wilted when she saw his unmoving glare.

Though outwardly composed, Kakashi held his breath as he watched Sakura lie back against her pillows, her eyes turned away in embarrassment, as she hooked her arms around her legs and spread herself open for him.

Fuck, if that wasn’t the most delectable sight...

And then, without him even making her, she spoke submissively. “Please Kakashi... please fill me up with your cock.”

His heart skipped a beat and he grabbed onto her calves, pushing her legs up higher until they were pressed into her shoulders. He rubbed his hard member against her opening, smearing her fluids all over him. “You want me that badly?”

“Yes,” she moaned, arching her back wantonly and cried out loud when she felt him pushing into her. “Kakashi!”

Gods, this was different from when Yamato penetrated her. He was always so big and thick that he had to take his time, making sure to fill her up slowly so that he didn’t accidentally hurt her.

But with Kakashi... it was like he was a perfect fit, not too overwhelmingly big, but still enough to make her feel so deliciously stretched and full. He filled her in all the right places and when he sank inside of her to the hilt, it made her feel so warm and complete.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, marveling at the sight of her beneath him like this, shivering and shuddering with delight at the feel of him in her. It was something he’d wanted for so long.

Kakashi began to make love to her gently at first, rolling his hips into hers, only pulling away just enough to give her a taste of what was to come. His pelvis grinded against her clit and he greedily drank in the sight of how her mouth would part open, her eyes fluttering as she moaned.

Her ankles now rested over his shoulders while her fingers clawed at the bed sheets, his movements growing rougher. Kakashi could hear how his skin slapped wetly against her due to how much she’d been dripping and he kissed her in praise.

“Good girl,” he groaned. “You’re so good, taking in all my cock like that.”

Their current position left her helpless beneath him, unable to even thrust upward in synch with his movements. Instead she kissed him back just as hard, biting at his lower lip and squealing when he pounded into a spot that left her seeing stars.

“Kakashi!” she begged. “I’m so close... please...”

He grabbed her hands, pulling them away from the sheets, and knitted their fingers together. Pressing them on the sides of her head, he stared into her eyes. “Then cum for me, Sakura.”

The intimacy of the pose and how he cocooned her so protectively undid her as Sakura froze beneath him, clutching onto Kakashi’s hands tightly as she tossed her head back, crying as she came hard around his cock. Kakashi gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep his composure, to watch how Sakura fell apart before him for the first of many times.

She was so stunning with her hair sprawled messily around her head, sweat sheening her skin, while her lips, flushed and red because of his kisses, were openly panting as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her head was turned, giving him the opportunity to plant a kiss on the side of her neck. His own breathing was hard due to how he struggled to keep control, his cock still so unbearably hard within her while her inner walls fluttered so hot and tight around him.

He coaxed her to turn her head so that he could kiss her lips and resumed his thrusts, enjoying her sensitive mewls while he allowed her to lower her legs from his shoulders. Her thighs cradled his waist and the warmth of them made him thrust deeper, wanting to be enveloped even more within her heat.

This was why he felt so insatiable when it came to her. Sakura was so warm and inviting. She felt like safety, of home.

Kakashi deepened the kiss and groaned, wanting this moment to last so much longer. Yes, this definitely wasn’t just about having sex with her, of fulfilling his wants and desires of possessing her.

He was making love to her and connecting in ways he had only dreamed of.

“Together,” she pleaded into his mouth. “Let’s come together, Kakashi.”

“Together,” he agreed, kissing her cheek, kissing her throat. His mouth roved all over her skin, never wavering in his long deep thrusts. “Sakura.”

The way he said her name so longingly made her tighten around him and Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, memorizing the feel of him on top of her, the weight of his solid body. She wrapped her legs around her waist, locking her ankles behind him. She wanted him deeper inside of her, to make this connection last longer.

While she was distracted with keeping herself entangled around him, Kakashi slyly slid his hand between their bodies. He found the junction in which they were joined and teasingly stroked her clit, groaning loudly when she tightened even further.

“K-Kakashi,” she gasped.

“That’s it,” he crooned with his steady thrusts and tender strokes. “This time together.”

Her breathing grew faster under his touch and she did her best to keep up, tugging at his hair and pulling him up so that she could kiss him deeply. She never wanted to let go. She never wanted this to end.

The two groaned in each other's mouths, both of their forms freezing as they pressed into each other as closely as humanly possible. Sakura shuddered, her body milking Kakashi’s cock hungrily as he pulsated inside of her, emptying himself completely within her. Air rushed out of her lungs as she felt more of his weight fall on her, his elbows pressed into the bed next to her sides as he tried to stop himself from crushing her.

He panted harshly on top of her and Sakura couldn’t help but stare, absorbing the sight of this powerful man who professed just moments ago that he wanted no one else but her. She tugged him down and pressed him into her breasts, clutching him close to her and savoring this moment together.

“...unfair...”

Sakura glanced down at him, wondering if she was hearing things.

She felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her, his face burying deeper into her chest. “...only I get to cum inside of you like this.”

“...what?”

Kakashi looked up at her, but refused to move his head. There was an unhappy scowl on his face. “Trust me. Tenzo will be fine.”

At least he’d make sure there were no protests from him.

Eyes widening in understanding of what he was saying, Sakura smacked him on the arm. “Kakashi!”

He saw the rebellious glimmer in her eyes and knew he’d never win this and so, his scowl evolved into a petulant pout. Damn it Tenzo! “Fine, I’ll share.”

The room seemed to become several degrees colder as Sakura spoke in a low threatening voice. “...share?”

His hold around her tightened and Kakashi buried his face back into her chest, his voice coming out in a low tinged whine. “Sakura...”

A smile threatened to escape her. She’d never seen this side of him before. He’d always keep her at arms distance, behaving only like a leader and superior that she could trust and follow with her life. But seeing Kakashi like this felt so... natural. “If it helps... I... I like this too.”

“Hm?” he looked back up at her, but Sakura’s flustered face was turned to the side.

“...I like it when you touch me.” she whispered, embarrassed.

It took him a moment to process this before a mischievous smile took over his face. “Touch you where?”

Sakura stubbornly kept her eyes to the side. “...you know.”

“I won’t know unless you tell me.” Kakashi sidled up higher, rubbing his face into her cheek. “Like this? Or maybe like this?”

He ran his fingers down her side, causing her to twitch as she tried not to yelp in surprise.

“Or better yet,” he spoke lowly into her ear, “why don’t you show me?”

Sakura’s hand shot out and smacked him hard on the arm on the same spot she’d hit him before. He winced and began to rub the area when she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, whispering shyly with a small smile on her face. “...like this, you idiot.”

Her laughter filled the air as Kakashi spun her around so that she was on top this time, his hand catching the back of her head and keeping her close so that their faces never broke apart. Closing his eyes and savoring the feel of her against him, he groaned into her lips. “Show me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hopefully this was posted correctly. xD Using my phone to make the post.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Please stay safe! ❤
> 
> PS: Thank you so much for all those that reviewed. :) Made me move my butt harder to get this posted. You guys are awesome~~


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Yamato-senpai?”

Kakashi firmly grasped the back of Sakura’s head, pulling her close to him while he hungrily tasted her lips, distracting her with the flick of his tongue and the way he worried her bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled her on top of him until she straddled his lap, the warmth of her body on top of his chest making him groan into her mouth while his other hand reached underneath her shirt in order to run his nails down her spine.

“Kakashi,” she sighed into his lips and he pulled her back in for the kiss... and then promptly scowled when she pushed at his chest. “No, wait. Seriously, you still haven’t answered my question.”

He answered by rolling his hips upward, smirking when she shivered and lowered her guard, letting him dip her back in to claim her lips. This time he cupped her face with both hands, using his tongue to distract her while he rocked his hips upward, eliciting the helpless mewls. He couldn’t contain the smile and, unfortunately, the movement was enough to wake Sakura up from the haze he’d pulled her into and he winced when she pinched him this time.

“Kakashi,” she hissed.

“He’s on the other side of the village.” he grunted.

Sakura gasped, smacking him on the arm in outrage. “Are you seriously still bullying him? I can’t-ah!”

Holding her firmly, he spun around until he had her pinned beneath him on the expansive couch in the living room of the Hokage manor. When he’d wheedled her into helping him with his paperwork, he had been serious about tackling that hideous stack. It was actually Sakura’s fault for distracting him like this, the way her lips puckered and pouted whenever he teased her or the way she’d look at him with those burning emerald eyes that seemed to glow whenever he pissed her off. It hadn’t been his fault that he’d ended up pushing her down and kissing her.

Not to mention, it pissed him off that she could be thinking about the idiot Tenzo when he was currently kissing the life out of her.

He held her wrists firmly and pinned them above her head, loving how the piercing look in his eyes seemed to cause her face turned flush. She looked quite edible this way.

And he intended to feast to his heart's content.

Though as Kakashi dipped down to kiss her again, he doubted that he’d ever be truly satisfied. Sakura ended up being way more addictive than he’d imagined. And the fact that he had to share her with someone else never failed to darken his mood. It was enough to make him bite hard onto the crook of her neck, causing her to whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure, especially as he began to lave his tongue wetly over the reddening spot.

“I’ll take care of you, Sakura,” he purred into her ear, nuzzling into the side of her head while she shuddered beneath him. “So relax.”

Kakashi’s touch was always so confident and determined, possessively running his hands all over her skin as though he wanted to explore every inch of her, claim every piece of her as his. It made Sakura pant while her mind still reeled in disbelief that just a few short months ago, she’d been so angry and filled with self-pity over he dismal sex-life. Now, she didn’t have just one, but two hot men, one with a ridiculous sized cock and one with unparalleled stamina, who always seemed to be hungry for her.

“Kakashi,” she said breathlessly. “Let me go.”

Sakura wanted to touch him. She wanted to wrap her arms and legs around him, run her hand through his hair. To feel his skin as she dug her nails into them, marking his pale skin while he voraciously devoured her.

As though understanding what she wanted, he loosened his grip on her hands and turned his attention to taking off her shirt, grabbing the edges and immediately pulling them over her head. Kakashi wasted no time in ripping off her breast bindings and, as always, took the time to marvel at the perky mounds that stared back at him. They were so cute and inviting, the pink tips just begging for him to bite them.

And he did.

“K-Kakashi!” Sakura gasped at the feel of the sudden hot heat over her breast, only to squeak in surprise when he roughly nipped the tender tip. Any reprimand for the sharp treatment dissolved when he began to soothe the ache with his tongue, the mix of pain and pleasure leaving her shivering instead.

Kakashi moaned into the supple skin, sucking hard on them with the intent on leaving even more marks on them. There was nothing sexier than stripping Sakura of her clothes and seeing the bruises and welts from when he’d roughly taken her just moments ago.

While she was suitably distracted, Kakashi’s hand trailed down until they strayed closer to the junction between her legs. He easily slipped his hand under her shorts and immediately cupped her, squeezing her firmly in a way that made her jump in surprise.

“Kakashi,” she squirmed beneath him. “D-Don’t tease.”

“But teasing is half the fun,” he kissed her breast while maintaining his firm grip, his finger easily locating her straining clit and softly brushing against it. The pressure of his hold and the gentleness of his strokes made Sakura writhe, trying to find a better angle that would give her  _ more _ , but Kakashi’s grip held firm. He put more pressure where her clit was, enjoying the soft moan that elicited from her. “What do you say, Sakura?”

“Please,” she begged obediently. “Kakashi, please! I want... you...”

Kakashi peeled her shorts and underwear off her legs before lifting her up, pulling her towards him until she straddled his lap. She immediately began to grind against his straining arousal, her already flushed cheeks deepening with color because of how she knew she was soaking his pants with her wetness. But at the same time, he felt so good. She could feel his thickness and licked her lips, remembering how it felt to have him stretch her.

“Please Kakashi,” she continued to beg, rubbing her bare naked body against him while she kissed and nipped the column of his throat imploringly. “I need you. I want you.”

Kakashi patiently waited, soaking in all the attention she was giving him. He savored these moments, enjoying how she’d grow desperate for his touch, how sweet and submissive she’d become just for a single stroke. The last time he’d driven her mad with need, she’d gotten so angry and tried to pin him down, to take her pleasure for him.

His fingers trailed down her sensitive spine, causing her to shudder on top of him.

How he’d enjoyed thoroughly punishing her for that.

Sakura felt Kakashi’s hand grab her by the rear, firmly gripping and enjoying the feel of the firm round muscle under his hand. It made her grind harder, panting into his ear as she begged and begged him just the way she knew he’d liked. She’d learned her lesson well from before, her bottom having suffered with lashes that Kakashi had darkly demanded she not heal, or else he’d really give her something to cry about.

“May I?” she pleaded into his ear. “I want to touch you, Kakashi. Let me feel you. Please. Please. Please.”

Kakashi resisted the urge to groan. She was so cute and so willing. It was intoxicating. This was why while he’d reluctantly agreed to  _ share _ with damn Tenzo, he’d damn well made sure to be as difficult as possible about it.

Which was why Tenzo was often sent on a fool’s errands that kept him from the otherside of the village from where Sakura was at, giving Kakashi the perfect opportunity to have his way with her.

Seriously, he’d fulfilled his promise of eating out of her in his office and had her screaming his name several times on his bed. There’d been moments where he’d even woke up with her in his arms in the morning, able to kiss and cuddle her before having a delectable morning romp.

The damned occasions where he’d get sucked away into Hokage duties against his will, Tenzo would waste no time in taking advantage of that.

And Kakashi hated,  _ hated _ , when that happened.

Not only because it was Sakura sleeping with another man, but because of Tenzo’s  _ fucking monster dong _ , Sakura literally needed the next few days to heal and recuperate.

Kakashi definitely did not envy Tenzo for his monster cock. It was more of a hassle than it was worth. He liked being able to have sex with Sakura multiple times first  _ and then _ leave her too sore to walk afterwards, thank you very much. In that sense, he pitied Tenzo. Just a little.

Of course, all that pity flew out the window when he sensed the little turd’s chakra on the other side of the door.

Shit.

Unfortunately, Sakura noticed as well as she pulled away from him, where she’d been so yummily laying marks on his neck.

Like hell.

Kakashi grabbed the back of Sakura’s neck and pulled her back to where she’d been, a silent demand for her to continue.

“K-Kakashi,” she hissed and then yelped when he pinched her bottom.

“Sakura,” he spoke in the authoritative voice that he knew she was always weak to, her instincts demanding that she listen to her superior. She hated when he did that! But he rarely used it lightly...

Deciding to trust him, Sakura relaxed and cuddled on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. She felt the tension slightly ease from his shoulders and then jumped when she felt his arousal rub harder against her wetness, reminding her what she was neglecting.

That was the scene Yamato walked into, of his Hokage lounging casually on the couch while a bare naked Sakura was more or less dry humping him from on top.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted.

It was enough to make Sakura want to smack him up the head.

“Hokage-sama,” Yamato made a face, even as he politely greeted him.

“Report,” Kakashi ran his hand through Sakura’s hair, twirling the pink lock around his finger when he got to the end of the soft tresses. He kissed her temple in praise when she never stopped the movements of her body.

“...the daimyo’s wife got her cat back.”

Sakura couldn’t take it and she smacked Kakashi on the arm. “You sent Yamato-senpai to do genii work?!”

“Hey, the daimyo is an important client.” Kakashi protested.

“Who probably has more high-level requests that I’m sure are more suited for Yamato-senpai’s calibre!” Sakura snapped in exasperation. “Kakashi-eep!”

“I’m Hokage, Sakura,” Kakashi chastised as he sharply gripped her hair, lifting her face up so that she’d look at his smiling face. “And I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“Senpai,” Yamato sighed.

“Either get in or get out, Tenzo. You’re going to get Sakura cold.” ignoring how she sputtered, Kakashi pecked her on the lips before loosening his grip on her hair. “Continue.”

“B-But,” her eyes shifted to where Yamato was. It was one thing to do it before he came in, but knowing he was there... watching...

“Sakura.” Kakashi said warningly.

She scowled petulantly at him, but knew it would be a lie to say she wasn’t wet at the feel of his erection still pressing heavily between her legs. Embarrassment and arousal waged war inside of her when arousal won over. Barely. And it was because of how Kakashi decided to help, grabbing her hips and grinding her hard against him, reminding her of just what awaited her.

It made her arch her back slightly, a gasp leaving her parted lips. Kakashi only needed to help her a few times before she was doing it on her own all over again, her hands trailing underneath his shirt, scraping the back of her nails on the hard planes of Kakashi’s stomach and chest.

“T-Take... Take it off,” Sakura panted, eyes delighting when he complied and pulled his shirt off. She immediately leaned towards him, pressing and rubbing her breasts hard against him, shivering as with each movement, the stiff twin peaks would send a dizzying spark through her.

“You’re so sexy, Sakura,” Kakashi purred. “Not to mention, so naughty. Have you always fantasized seducing your Hokage like this? Perhaps it was a mistake to forbid you from taking any seduction missions with your level of skill. Look, you even got Tenzo so turned on.”

Sensing the other man’s presence behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw how Yamato had lowered his pants, his stiff erection already towering while he tightly began to stroke it within his hand. Already, the tip was weeping and Sakura swallowed hard.

“Attention to me,” Kakashi chastised with a sharp whap on her butt, causing her to squeak. “On your knees. And help me out of these damned pants.”

Obediently, she slid off his lap and grabbed the edges of his slacks, pulling them off of him and revealing his own aroused member standing tall and ready before her. She couldn’t help it. Sakura leaned in and pressed her face against it, kissing the base before trailing her lips higher where she kissed and sucked the tip. The sounds Kakashi made were so good that she continued, stroking the slit with her tongue while she tightly gripped and stroked the rest of him with her hand.

“Fuck, Sakura.” he hissed. “Get back up here.”

With a one last reluctant suck, she released him and climbed back on top of his lap. She straddled his lap and mischievously pressed against his arousal, sandwiching it between the two of them. Sakura rolled her hips, moaning at the feel of his naked member between her legs.

“Little minx,” Kakashi moaned back before gripping her hips, stilling her movements, and lifting her up to help align his cock to her opening. “Now down.”

A shudder went down her spine as she complied, moaning at how Kakashi always made her feel so deliciously full. A whisper of his name left her lips yearningly as she seated herself to the hilt, staring at him with eyes glowing with affection. It was enough to make him drag her towards him to kiss her hard.

“Tenzo.” Sakura’s eyes fluttered open in confusion when she heard Kakashi sharply say Yamato-senpai’s name. “Come here.”

Her eyes widened when she realized what Kakashi was going to do, especially when he held her tightly against him, lifting her up slightly in order to present her bottom to the other man.

“K-Kakashi?” she stammered.

“I promised to share,” Kakashi simply stated cheerfully. “But I’m not giving up this spot.” he thrust upward, reminding her of just where he was in right now. She mewled and clenched him tightly, earning a kiss on the temple in praise. “I’m sure Tenzo won’t mind.”

Kakashi gave his kouhai a dirty glare, which Yamato dutifully ignored.

“I don’t mind,” Yamato stated, “but this might hurt Sakura.”

“In the drawer,” Kakashi simply stated, distracting Sakura by continuing the rhythmic roll of his hips.

Yamato opened the drawer of one of the tables in the living room and arched an eyebrow at what he saw. Toys. Lots of toys. And lube. Lots and lots of lube.

“Uh... senpai?” Yamato inquired while pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

“We can use those later. I’m sure Sakura wouldn’t mind.”

Sakura tilted her head and her eyes widened even further when she saw Yamato pull out the monster vibrator she’d shamefully bought in front of Kakashi so many months ago. The thing that failed her and had added to her despair. “K-Kakashi!”

“Ah, you just weren’t using it right.” Kakashi consoled. “But it’s okay. I’ll teach you later.”

“Is it normal for the Hokage’s living room to have sex toys and equipment hidden all over the place?” Yamato inquired dryly.

Kakashi groaned at how Sakura tightened around him and stopped her from moving faster, wanting this to last longer. Instead, he continued the slow, steady grind that he knew was driving her crazy. “The Fifth had sake hidden all over the place.”

“...I’m not sure that’s even in the same degree of this insanity.”

“If you don’t want to join us, you know where the door is,” Kakashi snapped through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than to enjoy his time with Sakura already. Damn idiot. Did he not understand how generous he was being right now?! Sakura was moments away from an orgasm, but he was stopping her so that the damn idiot could join in.

Knowing he was pushing his luck, Yamato dutifully pulled out several bottles of lube. For a moment, he considered reading through the directions and ingredients, but knew senpai was liable to chidori his ass if he did. So instead, he pulled out the ones where the labels looked familiar.

Besides, he didn’t want to keep Sakura waiting either.

Sakura let out a small yip when she felt the lube being poured onto her backside. Unwittingly, she clenched Kakashi even tighter and he groaned loudly. “U-Um-I-.”

“Relax,” Kakashi said while pulling her hair to the side so that it was out of the way. He held her close to him, letting her nervously bury her face into his neck. “You wanted Tenzo to join in as well, didn’t you?”

There was a tentative nod against him.

“You trust us, right?”

There was no hesitation with that nod and Kakashi pressed his lips against her head.

“Then relax.” he purred into her hair, his eyes on Tenzo with approval to continue.

Sakura couldn’t help but jump again when she felt Yamato’s finger on his skin, the way her face turned flushed hot when she felt just  _ where _ exactly he was touching. That wasn’t an area she could exactly say she had experienced in.

“Ahh...” her moan was so soft and light as she felt Yamato slowly inch a finger inside of her. It felt so... odd... having his finger in there like that. But still, she trusted these men with her entire being. There was no need to be nervous or scared.

The thought helped to relax her and she shivered as Yamato began a gentle, rhythmic thrust of his finger. The amount of lube allowed him to easily slip in another finger, allowing him to scissor her open. Sakura’s arms tightened around Kakashi’s neck while she whimpered pitifully, soothed as Kakashi softly murmured praises into her ear.

It... It felt good. Maybe it was because of how Kakashi’s cock was still embedded within her, pressing her in all the right places, but the feel of Yamato’s finger stroking inside of her was making her feel warm.

It wasn’t long until she was mewling on top of Kakashi, unresisting even as Kakashi tilted her hips upward for Yamato, his hands clutching both bottom cheeks and spreading her wide open for him. It was an embarassing position, but all she could focus on was how she missed his fingers, how she wanted him back in her again.

Faintly, she heard a bottle being opened, the sound of slick, lubed skin as Yamato vigorously applied it to himself. 

Only when he pressed the blunt tip of his cock against her did she remember the size and girth of his member.

Shit.

“Relax,” Kakashi coaxed again and grasped her chin, lifting her face towards him so that he could kiss her. Knowing what an affectionate creature she was, how she thrived on emotions and connections, his kiss was tender and soft at first, letting her feel all his love and adoration for her. And he loved her, adored her, so, so very much.

It seemed to work as Sakura melted in his arms again, allowing Yamato to push in more inside of her. Sweat slid down the side of his temple due to her tightness and he resisted the urge to swear loudly, his fingers instead digging into her hips as he steadied her. Sakura was more on the petite side. He wondered if she could handle both senpai and himself at the same time.

He felt how Sakura sought his hand on her hip, the way she gripped it tightly, reassuringly, while she herself held up the pose that’d let him more easily penetrate her. Sakura’s consideration warmed him and he leaned forward, kissing her on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sakura thought she was going to split in two. Already, she’d felt so full because of Kakashi, but feeling Yamato-senpai entering her like this... it took all her willpower not to tense up and cry. Instead, she focused on the feel of Kakashi’s lips on her mouth, the way Yamato affecionately nipped on her shoulder, and the feel of someone’s hand on her breast. Based on the touch, it was likely Yamato and she moaned softly at how he rolled the melded her sensitive breast under his hand.

To get her adjusted to his size, Yamato made gentle thrusts. It was enough to make Sakura gasp sharply into Kakashi’s mouth, the silver haired man also gritting his teeth due to how she seemed to tighten even more around his seriously straining member while she shifted and squeezed with each movement Yamato made.

Yamato kissed Sakura’s nape, his muscles shaking and strained due to how hard he was trying to retain his self control. She was so hot and tight, probably even tighter because of how Kakashi was already in her. But she was being so good, taking in both of them like this. He had to do his best as well, to make this feel even better for her.

With each thrust Yamato made, Kakashi pressed his thumb against Sakura’s clit. He knew she was growing senseless with the overwhelming sensations due to how their kiss grew sloppy and wet, the way her emerald eyes were glazed as she tried to maintain some focus, only to constantly lose it at the feel of the two men’s touches.

When Yamato finally filled her to the base, she clung to Kakashi tightly, whining pitifully as though begging for his comfort and approval. Her eyes were clenched shut and her breathing labored as she slumped against him, feeling how Yamato pressed his temple onto her shoulder blade.

“Good girl,” Kakashi stroked her hair. “So, so good.”

“Shit,” Yamato couldn’t help but curse, especially because of how Sakura fluttered around him with such a vice grip.

Kakashi thrust his hips upward, smirkly lightly when he heard Yamato swear louder while Sakura gasped. He continued with the motion, coaxing Sakura to look into his eyes. He drank in the sight of how she panted and moaned on top of him, the look of hunger in her eyes as she tried to focus.

Not willingly to be outdone, Yamato held Sakura’s hips and slowly pulled out, being gentle as he began the thrusts that made Sakura’s voice reach an octave higher. Her head tilted backwards until she was resting it on his shoulders, submitting herself to the ministrations of the two men inside of her.

Kakashi watched it all, loving the sight of her losing her mind on top of him. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he couldn’t help but reach up and press into her lower stomach, all three of them moaning at how that made her clench around their cocks.

“You’re absolutely dripping,” Kakashi teased while his eyes trailed to where they joined, greedily staring at how each movement made his cock slickly move in and out of her.

“Kakashi,” Sakura begged, even as it was Yamato who reached around her in order to grab both her breasts, pressing them together before worrying the pebbled tips between his fingers. “Ah!”

Yamato kissed the shell of her ear before biting on it, his own eyes clenched shut as he focused on the feel of how Sakura’s ass squeezed him as though desperate for every last drop while trying not to lose control. It made his movements rougher and he heard how it was Kakashi who cursed this time.

For a moment, the two seemed to wage war, both thrusting in rhythms completely opposite from each other, causing Sakura to squeak and yelp, especially with Yamato’s girth. The modest amount of control she had over the situation was snatched as Yamato grabbed her under the knees, lifting her up so that she had no way of stabilizing herself on her own.

“Y-Yamato,” she panted only to yelp out Kakashi’s name when he easily pulled her down, impaling her deeper with his cock. “Y-You guys-.”

Perhaps it was because of how she’d become accustomed to the roughness of making love with both Kakashi and Yamato, but as the two continued to harshly thrust into her, the moment she felt Kakashi toying with her clit again, she found herself arching her back and screaming as molten hot pleasure immediately shot fire within her veins. Her eyes were wide open, but she was seeing nothing. All she could hear was how Kakashi and Yamato were both groaning her name, the feel of the burning hot liquid that filled her to the brim... everywhere.

Gods, it was everywhere. It felt like she was drowning in their cum. And all she could do was squeeze and squeeze, begging them to empty themselves inside of her.

She didn’t know how long she’d been leaning back against Yamato, her breathing labored as she desperately tried to find balance again. Vaguely, she felt Yamato kiss her shoulder before he lowered her, allowing her to tiredly slump against Kakashi. She immediately curled her arms around him, mewling as Yamato gently began to pull himself out of her from behind. It took a bit due to his sheer size and when he was completely out, it almost felt as though she could breathe properly again, the tips of her ears turning red due to how she could feel his cum spilling out of her from behind.

“K-Kakashi?” Sakura asked quietly, her voice raspy due to her scream. She’d expected him to pull out as well, but instead, he merely wrapped his arms around her possessively, clinging to her instead.

“...we’re not doing that again.”

“Kakashi!”

“Senpai’s right,” Yamato grunted as he sat down on the floor, stretching out his legs after having kneeled for so long. “Don’t get me wrong, Sakura-chan, you were amazing-.”

“Of course she is,” Kakashi preened into her hair. She was his, damn it!

“-but I think based on what just happened at the end, senpai and I will prefer not do that again.” not to mention, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kakashi tried to do something dirty next time by poking him in the eye to distract him.

“O-Okay,” Sakura agreed, not minding either way. 

"Yes, now that that's been established. Tenzo, go away." Kakashi ordered and winced when Sakura poked him on the chest. "What?"

"Stop bullying him!"

"I'm not."

"You are too!"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Yamato interjected with a sigh as he fixed his clothes. "I'm used to this."

"Well, I'm not. I-mmph!" Her eyes widened when Yamato tilted her head and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping between her lips where he began entangling it with her own tongue. He pulled away only after eliciting a whimper from her and took a step back, making sure to pointedly ignore Kakashi’s murderous glare. The hairs on the back of his neck stood in warning and Yamato gave Sakura a brief wave. "I'll catch you next time."

"Uh... huh..." Sakura agreed in a daze and then felt dizzy because of how sharply Kakashi pulled her into his arms, plastering the side of her face onto his naked torso. She looked up at him and saw the smoldering glower. "...hi?"

"Shower," he growled, ignoring how Yamato quickly slipped out the window. Damn right he better not be anywhere near the Hokage's residence. Especially not for the next few days. "Let's get his stench off you first."

"A-And then?" Sakura asked in slight trepidation.

"And then I'll remind you again what a real kiss is like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who reviewed~! Just like how I hoped posting this fanfic will distract people from real life worries, your reviews cheered me up and helped me temporarily forget about all the crazy shit happening out there. xD
> 
> Be safe everyone! And I hope you enjoyed this last chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I had this floating in my cloud for a while now. I was going to post it sometime later in June, but due to recent developments with the pandemic and the riots/looting/depressing shit in this world, I decided to post this now in the hopes that it might cheer ( _distract_ ) people from all the horrors of the world.
> 
> The idea came a long, long time ago when chatting with a good friend, [EmpressNariko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNariko). I just had this random urge to have a sweet Yamato and a bratty Kakashi, hahaha.
> 
> It's always nerve wracking to post something, so I must add... a lot of my fics are written with my phone and I don't have the time or energy to dedicate to editing. I don't have a beta and am not looking for one due to the whole "time and energy" issue, so sorry for the any silly or stupid errors. Still, hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
